Christine Davis
This roleplay character belongs to Caitlyn and is coming soon. : "I accidentally killed my sister's boyfriend when I was eleven. Turned my sister into a doll when I was twelve. I spent my sixteenth birthday strapped down to a table while doctors allowed 400 volts to course through my body. I've lived in this psychiatric hospital for nine years, ever since the shrinks diagnosed me as a sociopath with paranoid delusions. But they're just out to get me cause I threatened to kill them." ::: —Christine Davis Christine Belle Davis is the resulted offspring of a fallen angel and a demon. Her mother was once an angel of the lord, but chose to rip out her grace and become human. When she fell pregnant, she was still able to produce a half angel half human child. However, during the first month of the pregnancy she was attacked by demons. One of the demons easily overpowered her and possessed her, and in doing so morphed the pregnancy: turning the unborn fetus into a half demon half angel hybrid. Due to the fact that there had never been one of her kind before, her powers would be unknown and unlimited. All of the angels agreed that Christine was "an abomination that should have never been allowed to exist" and a death warrant was put on her head. Christine was adopted by a human family, who raised her as their own until they were viciously slaughtered by demons when Christine was eleven - an attack that was led by her own adoptive sister, Anna. She was then sent to a psychiatric hospital for the mentally insane after she claimed that "monsters" were out to get her. She escaped almost a decade later, with the help of one of the doctors, Samael, who turned out to be a fallen archangel. On their constant run from heaven and hell, Christine and Samael develop romantic feelings for one another. Eventually they are met up with Damien, a demon who presents himself as an ally to them. Although Damien claims that his intentions are to help Christine, Samael believes that he is up to no good and threatens him to stay away. Damien sticks around anyhow, and Christine forms a connection with him after he tells her that he's not like the other demons, and that he tries so hard to be good. Biography Early Life : "The night the baby was born, I was alone. And the pain - the pain was overwhelming. I, I screamed, and it came out a laugh, because the demon was happy. It used my body to give birth to a child." : —Christine's mother The name of Christine's birth mother is unknown, though what is known is that she was once an angel of the Lord, who chose to rip out her grace and become human. She fell in love with a mortal man, and became pregnant. Although she had chosen to rip out her grace, she was still able to produce a half angel, half human child. During the first month of the pregnancy, she was attacked by demons. Her mortal lover was killed instantly, and human and powerless, she didn't stand a chance against them. One of the demons somehow managed to possess her and in doing so, warped the pregnancy - turning the unborn fetus into a half demon half angel hybrid. The demon stayed inside of Christine's birth mother for nine months exactly, and disappeared as soon as the child was born. Due to the trauma endured over the course of nine months, along with being possessed by a demon, Christine's mother died while giving birth to her. Christine was found in an abandon ally sometime in 1986, with her deceased mother's body lying next to her. She was then placed into the care of a local hospital, where she remained for a few weeks under intensive care. A few weeks later, she was adopted by the Davis family, whom had been looking for a child to adopt. Nathan and Claire Davis already had three children of their own (two boys and one girl), but after loosing their fourth child to unfortunate circumstances, the couple decided that it would be best for them to adopt. Something clicked with Claire when she first laid eyes on Christine, and she knew almost instantly that she wanted to be the one to give Christine a safe home and a loving family. The adoption papers went past with flying colors and before they knew it, Christine had become apart of the Davis family. Christine grew up quickly, and her parents watched in amazement as she grew up into a stunning young girl. She was praised entirely by her parents and two older brothers, Jake and George, with the exception of her older sister, Anna, who believed that something wasn't entirely right with Christine. She was the oldest of her siblings and somehow had it in her head that Christine was "evil". She developed a strong dislike towards Christine and began resenting her. Christine's relationship with her sister was made up by the relationship she had with her brothers. While she seemed like a normal girl, all rainbows and smiles, whenever Christine felt any sense of heighten emotion, strange events would occur around her. They initially started off with lights flickering, the house power shutting out or fire's starting, however over time they became more extreme, resulting in objects flying across the room and glass shattering. On one occasion, while Christine was being tormented by one of the school bully's, she accidentally sent a pair of scissors flying until it stabbed the boy in the neck, which killed him instantly. One other event included a repair man taking a violent tumble down the stair case, which caused his head to rotate a good 180 degrees. When Christine was eleven, her older sister (who was nineteen at the time) had a boyfriend called Mark. He was a nice guy, quite charming and polite to the ladies, though when Anna wasn't around, he acted like a total dick. He also got involved with drugs and alcohol, though Anna never suspected a thing. Christine never liked Mark, but because Anna resented Christine, she couldn't care less what her little "adoptive" sister thought of her boyfriend. One day, Mark was asked if he could pick up Christine from school and keep an eye on her for a while, as both of her parents were working and each of her older siblings had plans that day. Although Mark didn't like the idea, he picked Christine up from school anyway and took her to his house until one of her parents or siblings were able to take her home. While waiting for her parents to pick her up, Christine confronted Mark on his behavior and threatened to tell Anna. Mark became furious, he yelled at Christine and threatened her if she even thought about telling Anna. Because he was under the influence of alcohol at the time, Mark's anger got the better of him and he began to physically abuse Christine. However, before any real harm could be done to Christine, her overwhelming fear activated her "powers" and she literally sucked the life out of him when he touched her bare arms. Christine watched, wide eyed in horror, as his skin shriveled up and transformed itself into an emaciated corpse. His eyes soon turned black and his body blue before he finally, froze at death. Christine ran away at that second. Tears streaming down her face, she ran home as fast as she could. The next day when Christine turned on the news, she saw to her horror that Mark's house had been burnt to the ground. When the image of his house appeared upon the news, Christine saw that there was literally nothing there. Christine suffered intense nightmares after the event. For weeks her sleep was plagued with nightmares of Mark turning into a lifeless corpse. Other nights, she would see Mark as a lifeless corpse with his skin an unearthly blue tone, attacking her for killing him. Christine screamed through most nights, and those nights she would wake up crying in her parents arms. After the terrifying event, Christine became a different person after this. She became much more quieter. She kept to herself and ignored her friends. She could barely concentrate on her school work without enduring some type of torment from her nightmares of Mark. The Davis Family Massacre : "My family is dead - they were killed by demons. Everyone that I've ever loved or care for had their throats ripped out simply because they 'got in the way'. And do you know how led the demons to my house and started the murder rampage that cost the lives of everyone I cared about? My own sister." : —Christine on her family's massacre A few months later, the entire Davis family was brutally murdered in a massacre lead by Anna herself. Although police reports proved that it was the fire that killed Mark, Anna had it twisted inside of her head that Christine wasn't human - that she was some spawn of the devil - and that she was the one responsible for Mark's death. Her rage and intense hatred over Christine consumed her, that she unknowingly lead a group of demons (in human hosts) right into her house in an attempt to kill Christine once and for all. The leader of the "demons" confronted Anna and told her that he was willing to help her stop Christine, stating that she was an abombination that needed to be stopped. Secretly, the demon was after Christine though was unable to get a secure grasp on her location as her powers shielded her from both angels and demons. The demons, whom Anna believed were highly devoted religious people, raided the house and attacked Christine's family. Anna was willing to sacrifice her own family just to kill Christine. George was the first to die, after a demon stabbed him multiply times in the chest. Whilst holding off one of the demons, Nathan told Christine to run. She hesitated at first, but after she witnessed a demon stab her father in the neck with an iron pole, Christine made a run for it. She hid herself far down in the basement and was forced to listen to the screams of her family was they were brutally murdered. Her sister came down into the basement and attempted to kill Christine, though once again her fear activated her powers and she accidentally turned her sister into a doll. Police came to the house after a neighbour heard the bloody screams echoing throughout the street. When they arrived, Christine was a frantic mess and claimed that the "monsters" were still in the house. However, when the police did a full search throughout the entire house, they couldn't find the other murderers that Christine spoke fearfully of. Nevertheless, a report was filled and Anna was listed as the murderer responsible for the death of the Davis family. After the vicious slaughter of her entire family, (around the time she was twelve) Christine was then sent to live with a foster family. The foster family treated Christine as one of their own, and gave her all the support she needed whilst mourning the great loss of her family. However, after seeing Mark turn into an emiciaited corpse just by touching her and after seeing her own sister turn into a doll before her very eyes, Christine became aware that there was something evil about her. Knowing that Anna led the home evasion in an attempt to kill her, Christine blamed herself immensley for her family's death. She slowly fell into a depressive state and attempted to kill herself. She was found and saved before she bled to death, however when she started to claim that "monsters" were out to get her (and due to her mental state), Christine was then sent to the Lennox House: a psychiatric hospital for the mentally insane. The Lennox House : "I used to be a normal girl - rainbows and unicorns - and then they started the testing" : —Christine talks about the "testing" she endured at the mental hospital Christine stayed at the psychiatric hospital for many years to come, slowly growing insane from being locked up for hours at a time. Doctors tried many methods to get Christine to believe that the monsters she called "demons" weren't real, but nothing helped. Christine had numerous sessions with a therapist as they tried to heal Christine's problems. She took the offer for help at first, wanting to believe that she was insane and that everything she had been seeing and hearing wasn't real, but in the end she knew that what was happening to her was very real. She began faking her recovery in hopes that the doctors would believe she was getting better and thus release her, but the doctors quickly saw past this, and kept her even more locked up. During her time at the hospital, Christine endured a number of "experiements" as the doctors tried to help heal Christine. She endured a number of eletroshock treatments, to which she was literally tied down to a table and forced to endure 400 volts coursing through her body. These intense treatments had a negative effect on Christine, and led to her experiencing hallucinations of demons coming to get her. There had been a few times to which Christine attempted to escape, but each time she did, she was caught and sedated. Most nights, Christine was unable to sleep. She would complain of a distorted voice that always seemed to whisper into her ears while she was alone, telling her that she was special and that it was time for her "to come home soon." The nights in which Christine was able to sleep her dreams would be tormented by horrible nightmares of the night her family was killed. As she screamed and thrashed about in bed, the lights in her room would flicker on and off repeatedly. When Christine couldn't handle living anymore, she tried to kill herself a second time by slicing her wrists. A nurse came across Christine bleeding heavily upon the floor and immediatley called medical attention. Before Christine bled out, doctors were able to give her a blood transfusion which saved her life. She tried two more attempts on ending her life before she was finally transferred to a more secure section of the hospital - where the most dangerous and violent hospital patients were kept. By the time she was sixteen, Christine was considered to be one of the most disturbed patients within the hospital walls. Heavenly Savior By the time Christine was twenty-two, she was assigned a new therapist. She thought nothing of him, until she saw him for the first time and became memorized by his unearthly beauty. He held such a kind expression to his face, and possessed a smile that overwhelmed Christine: she could literally feel the warmth and kindness radiating off from him. The man introduced himself as Samael, and told Christine that he was assigned to be her new therapist. Though Christine disliked the doctors greatly and refused to talk to any of them because she knew they all thought she was a lost cause, Samael was something else entirely. Christine found herself becoming very comfortable around Samael: she actually enjoyed talking to him, and found that the more time she spent with him, the more she began to feel like a normal girl again. It wasn't long before Samael became the only person whom Christine trusted. Over the following months, Christine began to develop some feelings for Samael. She was confused at first, doubting if the feelings she felt for him were real and so chose to keep her thoughts silent. Nevertheless, whenever Christine saw Samael, her heart would jump. The Escape Season 4 : Castiel: ''"It's lucky you found the girl."'' : Dean: "Oh yeah, real lucky. What do we do with her?" : Castiel: ''"Kill her."'' : Dean: "Cas ..." : Castiel: ''"This girl is half angel and half demon, but it's far more powerful than either."'' : —Castiel discusses Christine Davis with Sam and Dean Winchester : Category:Hybrid Category:Hybrids Category:Kristen Bell Images Category:Angels Category:Demons Category:Female Characters Category:Non-canon Characters Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Supernatural Non-Canons Category:Nigh Omnipotence Category:Female Category:Females Category:Caity95